1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to gaze tracking computer systems.
2. General Background
Various entertainment environments, e.g., theme parks, attempt to track where various participants are looking within such environments. By tracking the gaze of a participant, a computing system may direct various animatronics, automated objects, or the like to interact with the participant. For example, a computing system within a theme park may direct an animatronic character from a movie to make a noise if a participant is looking at the animatronic character.
Entertainment environments currently utilize facial tracking software that attempts to determine if a participant is looking in the direction of an animatronic. Such facial tracking software is limited to being utilized within a relatively small distance of approximately two to three feet. In other words, most current facial tracking software will not be able to accurately determine if a participant is looking at an animatronic unless the participant is within a distance of approximately two to three feet from the animatronic. Further, the current facial tracking software utilized in most entertainment environments typically requires very particular lighting conditions. As a result, such facial tracking software may not work accurately if the lighting conditions vary rather than being fixed.
As an example of a current configuration, the IT University of Copenhagen has developed gaze tracking software that is utilized with an ordinary webcam to track pupil movement. Such configuration is not practical for an entertainment environment as the gaze tracking software does not function if the participant is farther than approximately two feet from the camera. Further, this current configuration does not predict where the participant is looking in space or the location of where the participant is in space.
Another example of a current configuration is the Opengazer configuration developed by Samsung and the Gatsby Foundation. The Opengazer configuration also utilizes pupil tracking in conjunction with a webcam. Although the Opengazer configuration predicts the direction of a participant's gaze, the Opengazer configuration can only be utilized for a maximum distance of two to three feet. Accordingly, the Opengazer configuration is also not practical for utilization in an entertainment environment.
Another current gaze tracking configuration is the Fraunhofer face tracking configuration. The Fraunhofer face tracking configuration does not track the eyes of the participant. Accordingly, the Fraunhofer face tracking configuration does not provide any indication as to where the eyes of the participant are in space. Further, the cameras that are utilized in conjunction with the Fraunhofer face tracking configuration are relatively much more expensive than a webcam. The Fraunhofer face tracking configuration does not currently work with less expensive cameras.
Yet another current gaze tracking configuration involves sending infrared (“IR”) light into the corneas of the eyes of the participant and measuring the reflection of the IR light to detect if the participant is looking at the camera. This current gaze tracking configuration requires close proximity of the participant to the camera, e.g., the participant often wears goggles and is at a distance of no more than three inches from the face of to the camera. The participant having to wear goggles and be at such a close proximity is simply not practical for an entertainment environment.
Many theme park attractions typically involve interactions between participants and animatronics that are a distance greater than three to four feet. Further, many theme park attractions often involve varying lighting conditions, e.g., varying light intensity, varying colors, etc. It is believed that improvements in conventional face tracking systems are needed to better support interaction between participants and interactive devices within an entertainment environment.